The Doctor is In
by TheDoctor2.0
Summary: Shannon has weird dreams... Like really weird. She dreams that she would travel through Time and space with a man in a blue police box and save millions of lives. But the dreams came in patterns, like this man was trying to send Shannon a message. On her way to school one morning, she opens her front door, and a tall man in a trench coat was standing outside. The man from her dream
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What?!"

Shannon breathes heavily as she awakens from her sleep and she is sweating more than she has ever sweat in her life.

She wasn't just in a dream, but in a freakishly real dream that seemed so familiar yet so far from possible.

She gets out of her bed and tangled sheets, and steps on her cold wood floor. It sends chills down her back as if she just stepped into a blizzard in her pajamas. Quickly hopping across her bedroom, she reaches her bathroom, where she looks into the mirror and feels her face as if she expected herself not to be there.

In the mirror, she sees a super skinny 16 year old girl with green eyes and super messy dirty blonde hair.

"Okay" she says to herself, "I'm okay..."

After taking a deep breath, Shannon dashes to her bed and just before covering herself in blankets to try to get back to sleep, the time read 4:00am

* * *

"What?!"

"Where am I?"

"Who are you?"

Shannon turns about herself and takes in her new surroundings. Around her was a field of grass, and nothing else. Just a field stretching infinitely on all sides. No trees, no animals, just Shannon and a man who was staring at her in awe.

"Well... That was pretty neat what you just did there" He says.

"Who are you! What's going on?!" Shannon panics as she looks around more carefully. The sky is black, it's as if the sun is shining because it's so bright that she has to squint to see.

"That doesn't matter right now", He says, "Just run!"

Looking into the sky, he yells, "They're coming! Hurry up" and he begins to run away from Shannon.

As if on cue, a dark shadow appears in the sky in the shape of a spaceship that looked like it was crashing.

Suddenly a swarm of sand starts to emerge from the grass and surround Shannon and try to whisk her away as if it was alive. As it encircles her, she notices that it is alive and she hears buzzing... "Bees" she thinks.

Shannon begins thrashing and trying to break free of the swarm, but their buzzing gets louder and Shannon's ears begin to throb from the amplifying sound.

Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain in her outer thigh and she begins to cringe and weaken. The bee had stung her but it did not feel like any ordinary bee-sting. As she continues to fight her way out, more and more bees take aim for Shannon's bare skin, which she had a lot of since she was just wearing her pajama shorts and a t-shirt. As more bees stung, she felt like she had been shot, and soon she felt very tired and dizzy.

"Run!", the man yells from the other side of the bee tornado, "It's coming!"

A boney cold hand shoots through the wall of bees and Shannon grabs onto it. It yanks her out of the buzzing cloud, but out of drowsiness, Shannon doesn't want to move away, she just wants to lay down right in the middle of the commotion and take a long nap.

Shannon's eyes begin to blink slower and slower as she begins to nod off into sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" The man says as he pulls as hard as he can to get Shannon out of the swarm.

Finally, he frees her from the tornado and she comes hurtling at the man from the force of his pull. She smashes into him and nearly knocks him over, but he recovers quickly and pulls Shannon further away from the storm, running as fast as he can.

She realizes that she isn't helping the man, and is probably making his situation more difficult. So she regains some of her strength and runs as fast as her wobbly weak legs can handle. Shannon begins to wheeze and cough from her exhaustion, but she continues to run because for the first time in the last twenty minutes or so, she realizes that something bad is probably going to happen.

The man stops and Shannon stops with him and bends down to try to catch her breath.

"What is- is- that?" She says, struggling to speak from her lack of oxygen.

The man seemed to not hear her because he was so focused on the object falling from the sky.

"It's gonna blow!" He yells over the loud noise of the spacecraft nearing.

The large object crashes into the ground and a huge fiery mass of red, yellow, and orange explode from the wreckage. The man and Shannon were just far enough to not get hit with any debris.

Shannon begins to feel faint and dizzy again and she sits down and holds her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm going to pass out"

"When did you start feeling this way?"

"When I got stung" Shannon replies.

"Oh… those weren't ordinary bees…" He trails off and begins to look extremely worried.

"What were they?!" Noticing the fear in his eyes, Shannon begins to panic.

"Those were Vicibines, mutant bees with deadly venom…" He pauses, "We need to get you back to the TARDIS!"

"The what?" Shannon says using the last of her strength, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor" He says as she begins to fall. And just in time, he catches her and she falls limply into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on… TARDIS…. The Doctor…"

Those three phrases just keep whispering in Mallory's head.

"Stop!" Mallory yells as she awakens from her slumber. The words looping in her head were making her sick and confused.

She bolts upright out of bed and checks the time on her clock. 4:01am.

"How…?" Mallory murmurs to herself in disbelief that she had been in such a deep dream for only one minute.

As she climbs out of bed yet again to check herself, her body aches as she stands up. By the time she reaches her bathroom, she finds it very hard to walk.

Still waking up, Mallory checks herself in the mirror again. She puts her hands on her cool face, but instead of smooth cheeks, she feels rough wet welts. Opening her eyes fully, now that she is as awake as she can be from the strange texture of her face, she looks into the mirror once more and sees red craters embedded into her face the size of an M&M.

As she lets her fingers run across her face, the wounds begin to throb a pain that seemed so familiar. Now it all makes sense as the truth unfolds in front of her.

"No…" She says, still in shock. "It can't be…"

Turing away her ugly bloody face, Mallory cups her hands and holds her head as if she was about to cry.

"How…" She whispers as she uncovers her face from her hands.

An idea pops into her head.

"Maybe someone's playing a trick on me, maybe I'm on candid camera or something like that." She thinks to herself.

Turning back towards her mirror, she turns on the sink and runs her hands under the cold water, catching some in her hands to splash onto her face. Raising her hands to her face, she throws the water onto her face letting it dribble down and rubbing very carefully trying not to irritate her face anymore.

To her disappointment, when she looks into the mirror after dousing her face, the red scars are still intact, but some of the blood has washed off.

"Ugh! What am I supposed to do? How can I explain that I got stung by a bunch of poisonous bees that should have killed me?!"

Out of frustration, Mallory started to feel drowsy again, so she shut off her bathroom light and tiptoed back to her bed.

* * *

"Mallory! Wake up!" Her mom yells at the bottom of the stairs.

Mallory wakes up and stretches like she does every morning. Pretty much having no recollection of what had happened the night before, she walks into her bathroom to brush her teeth and flat iron her hair. Looking into her mirror, she remembers, but she is in shock that they are still there and that it wasn't just one big weird dream.

First she tries to put regular concealer over it to cover it up like it was a pimple, but this is way more three dimensional than a pimple, so it just looks like a bunch of tan indents in her face.

"Well that didn't work"

Sighing, Mallory grabs the makeup remover from her cabinet and cleans her face using a cotton ball.

"What am I supposed to do now?!" She thinks to herself, "Mom's gonna think that I shot myself in the face a dozen times and apparently didn't die, like I'm a zombie or something…"

Then Mallory remembers that for Halloween she was a zombie last year and she had some left over latex from her zombie makeup kit.

Running to her makeup box on the other side of her room, she snatches her latex and makes her way back to the bathroom.

She rolls the latex into tiny balls the size of her wounds and fills each one to make her skin look smooth again.

"There" she says as she puts the finishing touches of her normal makeup over her latex job.

Realizing the time, Mallory quickly brushes her teeth and does her hair and goes back into her bedroom to get dressed. As she goes past her bed, she notices a strange tint on her pillow. As she gets closer to examine it, she sees what it is, blood.

"I must've been bleeding out of my face from the stings… Great, how am I supposed to hide this?" She thinks to herself.

Pacing back and forth around her room, Mallory looks at her clock which reads 6:50, which means that she has to catch the bus in five minutes, and her mom is not willing to drive her.

Reluctantly, she flips her pillow over so that the clean side is facing up, hoping that it was enough to cover up just for while she was at school.

Still in her pajamas, Mallory races across her bedroom to grab her clothes, and as she sticks her arm out to pick them up, she sees the same welts in her arm up to her short sleeve t-shirt line. She checks her legs too, and not surprised, the wounds are down her legs too.

Although it's the middle of spring and Mallory doesn't have time to cover up any more evidence with make up, she grabs a long sleeve cotton shirt and sweatpants to hide her stings and make sure not to irritate them any more than they already are.

As she finishes putting her heavy winter clothes on, Mallory latches onto her backpack as she quickly exits her bedroom and as she runs out of the house, she takes a sleeve PopTarts from the kitchen for breakfast, and says goodbye to her mom.

As soon as she slams the front door shut, she begins to sprint toward the bus stop. As she nears the stop, she sees the bus's bright lights in the distance and when she reaches her stop, the bus pulls up and the doors open. Perfect timing.


End file.
